The Days Of Christmas - One Direction Nouis Story
by Ella101
Summary: Niall Horan, Irish cupcake of One Direction has a great idea for his girlfriend, but when the moment arrives, will it all go wrong? Will Louis help out? What will happen? Read and find out now! :D


**The days of Christmas!**

NIALL'S POINT OF VIEW:

I removed the bottle of water from my mouth and placed it on the table as I fidgeted around on the couch. My hair had flopped down over my forehead of sweat. Me and the lads just performed in front of an audience of 5500!

"So it's Christmas in 10 days boys." Zayn smiled.

"Get me a puppy! Get me a puppy someone!" Louis begged.

"F*ck! I haven't got (your name) anything yet!" I realised.

"Ohh! Well you betta Nialler!" Liam told me.

"Something expensive too. Girls like expensive." Harry winked. I nodded.

"And so do I." Zayn added with a grin.

"Oh shut up Zayn I've already got your gift!" I laughed.

"And not your girlfriends…?!" He gasped.

"I know…" I whispered sadly. Then Simon walked into the room.

"Boys, time to go!" Simon Cowell, our manager, told us.

"Ok Si." Harry said and patted his hair. He looked crazy!

"Dry that Harry. The fans won't believe it's you!" Simon laughed then walked out.

Harry grabbed the hair dryer and plugged it in.

"5 minutes Haz!" Simon called. Me and the other boys apart from Harry walked out with our bags as Harry sat there drying his hair. Soon his hair was back to normal. A bit frizzy but it was done… I jumped into action from behind the wall and took a picture as Harry done a sort of belly shirtless pose. He just held his shirt up a bit.

"So going on facebook. Lookin' cool bro." I smiled then clicked back on my phone. Then we left.

"Narry! Narry! Narry!" Screamed a girl as she jumped over the metal fence and ran to us.

"Security!" Harry called. She held her arms out.

"Oh come on Hazza. Just a little hug for her." I shrugged.

"But then all the other girls will want a Narry hugged." He sighed. I hugged her and she took a picture. Just as well I was in one of my favourite outfits!

Harry gave her a high-five then girls jumped over the fence and chased us as we ran to our limo. We slammed the door shut and locked it then the limo drove off down the road.

"Ahh… What a cool night." Liam sighed in a relaxed way.

"I know right?" I answered as I poured myself some coke.

"No wine or maybe some alchohol for the Nialler tonight?" Simon asked.

"Naaah." I replied.

"Oh come on." Zayn said as he held his glass cup come up to my nostrils so I'd smell that glorious smell. I pushed it away.

"Nuh uh!" I told him.

Louis got up and started dancing.

"Sit down or just stop dancing incase you fall!" The driver squealed.

"NO I FEEL HYPER!" Louis screamed. I stood up and stood there with my arms crossed, watching him and laughing.

"Oh Lou…" I laughed.

"What?" He asked as he done the sprinkler.

"Check this out." I said and pushed him into the jaccuzzi.

"OH MY GAWD THIS FEELS AWESOME AT NIGHT LADS! THANKS NIALL!" Lou screamed.

"Anytime mate… Anytime…" I smirked and sat back down and picked up my laptop.

"How long til' we get to the hotel?" I asked the driver.

"2 hours." He replied. I gave him a nod and looked at the screen then logged onto twitter.

I checked my tweets:

eloisebenn101:  
Oh my god! Nialler I love you! By the way, the concert was amazing and how are you and (your name)?

I smiled and scrolled down.

suhana1D

Hey gawj! Cool concert! I saw that girl jump over that fence a few mintues ago. Crazy right?!

crazycrazycrazyfor1D

Seriously Nialler! Are you trying to kill me with these beautiful pictures?!

foffgirlsniallerbelongstomeG alz

Niall babe, stay on your diet. You are getting too sexy! :

justinbieberofficial

Wazzup, man? Totally rocked that concert. Wanna come to mine tomorrow night lad? Ok if you can't.

lwwywithniallhoran

MARRY ME!

jband1d4evzandevz

CALL ME MAYBE?!

Then a tweet caught my eye…:

Sorry guy! You're totally shiz at singing! Why did you even audition for X factor?! Why we're you even born?! Nobody needs you! You're an idiot! Don't pretend to care for your fans either. They are also idiots. ALL OF ONE DIRECTION ARE IDIOTIC AND DUMB but Zayn is kinda hot… ;)

I didn't like the girl who posted this: plasticbieber. But I did NOT hate on her!

I told Justin I couldn't go to his and then went on facebook and posted on my page:

Whats on your mind?

Had a boss night tonight. Thanks to all who came. Hope you enjoyed it! Especially with hearing 10 seconds of one of our new song! Couldn't say which one! And plasticbieber, don't hate. I won't hate back!

Post.

I posted it then shut my laptop. I turned around and saw Louis sitting there with a face that said, duuuh!

"Oh my gosh! I just went mental." He gasped.

"And Niall, you pushed me in the jaccuzzi!" He whined like a kid.

"You're welcome." I grinned then rested my head against the white leather seat.

"Who wants to play run out red?!" Harry asked excitedly.

I nodded and put down my laptop.

"Ok Nialler we both run out on red." Harry whispered. Then a few minutes later the lights went red and me and Harry leaped out the car and ran up to car windows and pulled tongues. Some girls screamed and pointed with huge smiles on their faces and tried to open the door but they were locked in. Some boys banged on the window for us to go away. Women laughed and men rolled their eyes and put 1 finger up… Then we got to a 16 year old looking girl and she opened the door and hugged us.

"I love you guys!" She screamed.

"We love you too." I smiled.

"Oh my god… This feels so weird… Can you both kiss a cheek each?" She pleaded.

"Course." Harry said. We both kissed a cheek each. I kissed the left, Harry kissed theright.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed. She took a pic with us in the middle of the road then ran off and into her car. Then it turned green and me and Harry raced back to the limo and got in as it drove off.

"I can't be bothered anymore Hazza." I told him in my Irish accent.

"Ok." Harry smiled and put his seat belt back on.

"How long left man?" Zayn asked the driver.

"An hour. Don't call me man." The driver replied.

"Ok… Sorry dude." Zayn smirked. The driver rolled his eyes then stopped at a shop.

"Why have we stopped here?" Harry asked.

"Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson ordered a stop for some food." The driver told him.

I smiled and me and Lou got out and I walked into KFC and Louis went into the grocery store.

I walked to the queue and stood there. There was a group of girls in the corner and one of them saw me, "OH MY GOD!" One of them shouted and pointed. I grinned and done a little wave as the 4 of them ran over to me and they took their blackberry's out of their pockets and held them up.

"Hey, hey! Hold on ladies. I'll hold the cameras. One by one." I laughed.

So I got my picture took with them all and then went back to the queue. Then I read a poster in my head, 'New decorated, posh, amazing, updating KFC blocks away. Some comments by customers: "It's perfect for me and my wife! We loved it! It's so chill and relaxing. It's not a proper KFC! It's a restaurant." David Casian, 27 said. "It's like a dream! It is so cosy and romantic!" So come along today!'

Wow I'd love to try that place out. Then it was my turn to order.

"What would you like?" Asked the guy behind the till.

"Um… Can I have some chips, some chicken nuggets and a Pepsi please?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Any sauces?" He said.

"Naaah." I sighed.

"Ok I'll be 2 minutes." The guy told me then walked off. I looked at my watch and looked outside at the sun.

5 MINUTES LATER:

The guy walked back with a brown paper bag.

"You we're 3 minutes late." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back then pushed the bag into my stomach.

"Jelous of a celeb huh?" I asked.

"Like I ever will." He muttered then stared at me.

"GO!" He added.

"No." I laughed.

"I am not amused." The guy muttered.

"You're not kidding with that miserable face." I laughed then took my bag and ran out of KFC. Then I reached the limo and got in. Lou sat there eating carrots, Harry sat there on his Ipad, Zayn was writing a diary and Liam was doing a twitcam. He turned the laptop around.

"Guys! Niall just came back from KFC." He smiled.

"Hey Directioners." I smiled and gave a wave.

"Now, who wants to watch Niall eat KFC?" Liam asked. Then people sent comments into the twitcam:

epicohno1Dbeatyouagain

YES! YES! YES!

amydirection

OF COURSE!

nialltimes

Nialler I love you! And yes Liam, we do!

"Umm… I do want a little privacy." I admitted and shrugged.

Then messages sent in more:

hotmesswoohoo

Fine, we don't need you idiot Nialler!

wehateniallhoran

I knew you didn't care about anyone but yourself!

iloveyounialler

MY NAME IS WRONG IT SHOULD BE IHATEYOUNIALLER BECAUSE YOU LET US DOWN! WE JUST WANNA SEE OUR CUTIE PIE EAT KFC! BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN A CUTIE. YOU'RE A BIG FAT PIE!

"Fine. I'm sorry that I can't have my own privacy! I thought you guys cared about me!" I said sadly then turned my back to the camera.

"Nialler isn't in a good mood." Liam whispered to the camera. I turned back around.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that I DO need my OWN privacy." I told them angrily then stood up and went to the back chairs. These fans we're really getting on my nerves now! Then I saw Liam logging out of twitter then he closed the laptop and walked over to me slowly, "Look bud, this is what fans are like. You chose this dream." He explained to me.

"More of a nightmare." I sighed, knowing my band mate was right.

"And they call themselves directioners." Lou joint in and held his phone up.

"Look who's getting hate on their girlfriend now." Louis added.

"AND MY CAT!" Harry whined then Zayn walked over, "Plasticbieber just said my hair looks like a skunk, I can be a skunk in her face if she continues!"

"We can't handle it anymore. Admit it guys." I told them sadly. They all nodded.

"Well you boys better get used to it, you're doing a private concert for children in need tomorrow." Simon said.

I looked at Harry as a grin started to spread on his face, "LET'S DO THIS LADS!" He exclaimed and we all group hugged. I felt very comfortable with them but then the driver moaned, "Sit down! I can't see through the window!" We quickly took our seats and admired the view standing outside of the windows of the limo.

It was 1am…

"Niall mate… Wake up man." Zayn shook me.

"I THINK HE'S DEAD!" Louis screamed. I opened my eyes to see the boys gathering around me.

"I'm fine Boobear." I laughed.

We got our luggage then started walking towards our hotel. Simon signed us in then we had to decide who to share with. It was 2 in a room, which meant one of us had to be alone…

"Not me." I said before the rest of them could say anything.

"Not me either." Harry told us.

"Nor me." Louis panicked.

"NOT ME!" Liam and Zayn shouted at the exact same time.

"That was creepy…" Harry whispered.

Zayn turned to face Liam and Liam said, "Let's decide this like men."

"Ok." Zayn said. They stood with their hands on their chins then leaped towards each other and put their thumbs opposite eachother.

"1,2,3,4 I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!" They sang. I rolled my eyes with a grin.

5 minutes later…

"ZAYN WON!" Harry screamed and pounced onto him and hugged him.

I looked at the calendar on my phone. 9 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!

"Crap!" I moaned.

"What's up mate?" Zayn asked me.

" I haven't got a gift for (your name)! It's 9 days as well!" I sighed, practically in tears. I didn't want to think I was tight or didn't care about her!

"Don't worry about it. At least she has you. And you'll get her something by then. Trust me." Harry patted my back.

"Ok, so who wants to share a room with me?!" Louis screamed.

"ME!" I exclaimed and literally jumped into his eyes.

"Nialler… Please get off me…" Lou whispered.

"Ok…" I whispered back and I slid out of his arms. Me and Louis went to our room. There we're two single beds, pictures of flowers on the wall, a wardrobe, bathroom, balcony and a Jacuzzi!

"Wow!" Louis smiled.

"It's like paradise!" I added to his wow.

"Bagsy having the bed next to the Jacuzzi!" I laughed and sprinted the bed and threw my luggage on top of it. The sun gazed in on me as I sat on my bed unpacking.

"I'm done. Hey- when you're done let's go find something for (your name) for Christmas ey?" Louis smiled.

"Thanks Lou. Will do." I smiled back then finished unpacking.

"Let's go." He told me then we walked out the hotel casually but 2 girls ran over to us.

"OH MY GOOOODD!" One of them screamed dramatically. I shook their hands and so did Louis.

"Sorry girls, gotta run." Lou explained then we ran for it.

"You could get (your name) a carrot for Christmas you know." Louis suggested.

"You're not that obsessed are you?" I asked.

"Haha no. That's crazy! A striped dress!" Louis replied.  
"No… I was thinking a lovely necklace and I'll put it around her neck from behind." I told him.

"Cool. But it's harder than you think." Louis laughed.

"No it's not." I laughed back.

"Oh my god…!" I screamed. I stood in the middle of the jewellery shop wondering which necklace was perfect for (your name).

"I told you it's harder than you think." Louis sighed.

"And you were right." I nodded.

There were so many choices. I walked up to the glass and then a certain one caught my eye. It was silver and in the middle was a silver heart made of little silver diamonds. It also said that you could carve letters into it! The shop-keeper saw me looking and removed the price label that read, "£150."

Then he put a new one down that read, "£350." I turned my back to the man to look at Louis but he just shrugged. I turned back around and looked straight into the man's eyes.  
"You can't rip me off." I muttered.

"NIALL! YOU JUST LET HIM RIP YOU OFF!" Louis screamed at me as we walked down the street.

"It was worth it." I whined. Then I saw another shop with the same necklace! And the price was £100!

"Worth it now?" Lou asked me. I shook my head in dismay and just carried on walking.

That night I couldn't get to sleep. I was worried in case (your name) didn't like the necklace. Then finally, I fell asleep with the box in my hand…

THE NEXT MORNING:

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. Boy was I tired!

"Lou?" I asked Louis and gave him a little shake. He was still asleep. He rolled over.

"Lou?" I repeated, shaking him harder. I had a very soft voice. Louis continued sucking his thumb.

"LOUIS !" I screamed and dragged him out the bed and he fell onto the floor with a THUD!

"What?" He asked.

"What if (your name) doesn't like the gift?" I questioned him.

Louis was looking over at my bed.

"I wouldn't worry about that mate." He said as he continued staring over at my bed. I turned around and saw the box and necklace smashed on my bed.

"Oh no! It must of fell out my hand and I broke it!" I whispered in a stressed voice.

"Cause you're gonna need a new one." Louis added.

"No, no, no!" I whined and stamped my foot on the floor. Then our door burst open and Harry, Zayn and Liam ran in.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Harry exclaimed then ran out the hotel with Zayn and Liam chasing after him. Louis ran off too with a huge smile on his face. I was left alone until Simon walked into my room.

"Aren't you going out with the lads?" He asked me.

"Naah." I shook my head.

"Why?" He questioned.

"My gift for (your name) broke." I answered.

"oo… But hey, you haven't broke her heart." Simon laughed. I forced a smile. That smile turned into a frown straight after Simon had left the room. This Christmas wasn't going to be good. Then I walked out onto the balcony to watch my best friends have a snow ball fight. Until, SPLAT! Liam had thrown a snow ball in my face.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" Liam laughed.

I sighed and went to get change then set off for the market. I had an hour and a half before we had to perform for children in need. I went to that shop with the cheap necklace but it was gone… The necklace had been bought…

With anger, I kicked a stone and it hit a car! The alarm went off so I legged it back to the hotel.

Simon told us to start getting changed for children in need so that's just what we did. Soon we were getting in our limo.

"Hey man!" Zayn giggled to the driver.

"Do NOT call me man!" The driver hissed.

"You're right… Hey boy!" Zayn laughed.  
"Zayn." Simon said wearily. Zayn raised his arms innocently then sat down.

"It's only about 10 minutes away." I sighed.

"I know! So why can't we walk Simon!?" Louis groaned.

"Because it takes 30 minutes on foot." Simon told Lou.  
"But some people are reaaallyyy fast." Louis replied.

"So." Simon said.

"SO WHY CAN'T WE WALK!?" Louis moaned.

"Oh quiet Louis." Simon said seriously. Louis pretended to zip his lips as he leaned back in his seat and blushed.

Soon we were there and we sang some songs to the kids. They REALLY enjoyed it! They even gave us some chocolates!

I waved bye to the children then hopped back into the limo like I did this morning. So did the other boys then we were drove back to the hotel and we all went straight to bed because it was dark and we were all knackered.

8 DAYS TIL' CHRISTMAS:

I tossed and turned then BEEEP! My alarm clock went off. I knocked the off switch with my hand then I let my whole arm flop over the side of the bed. But Louis wrecked it as he knocked me off.

"How do you like it?!" He asked as I stood up and went to get some clothes.

"Haha. It's very funny." I laughed sarcastically.

"Really?" Louis asked.

"NO!" I moaned.

"Ok, ok! Calm down!" Louis said.

"How can I? I haven't got a gift for (your name) and you're telling me to calm down!" I hissed.

"I understand. But there's no more jewellery stores around here." Louis shrugged.

"Well I'll have to find one not around here then won't I?!" I asked.

"Well you can. But it's like an hour away." Louis told me.

"I don't bloody care." I laughed by accident.

"Well bye!"Lou waved as I rushed out the hotel.

I spent the whole day looking for the perfect shop and gift! BUT THERE WASN'T ANOTHER SHOP FOR 5 HOURS FAR AWAY!

That night I decided to watch Paranormal Activity 4 with Harry in my room and the other 3 watched Toy Story 3 in Liam's room.

"Woah! Look! Look behind you whatever your name is girl!" Harry pointed at the screen. The girl was video chatting a boy and something behind her was moving. Every time it got closer and closer to her I tightened up into a little ball. Then when something terrifyingly scary happened, me and Harry screamed and grabbed the remote and switched off quickly.

"I heard Louis is sharing a room with Liam tonight." Harry smirked.

"NO!" I screamed.

"That means you're all alone Nialler lad!" Harry laughed.

"I won't!" I screamed.

"Why? Who will be here with you?" Harry asked.

"THE GHOST!" I panicked.

"Calm down it's a movie." Harry told me.

"I know." I laughed then got into bed as Harry walked out the room. I squeezed under the quilt and tucked myself in so nothing could get in. My pillows blocked the entrance beside my head and my feet kept the other end flat. I feel asleep comfortably. Which was quite surprising!

3 DAYS LATER:

I hopped out the Limo and looked at my phone. 5 BLOODY DAYS LEFT! There were no stores… Nowhere… Nowhere I tell you! NOWHERE!

I was getting more and more worried every second.

We had just performed Little Things to boy directioners. It was a concert just for males. And let me tell you, there was a heck of a lot! But most of them WERE girls dressed up as boys…

"What's tomorrow Simon?" Harry asked Simon as we all walked to the reception desk in the hotel.

"Nothing. Free day lads. But the day after tomorrow we are going to travel back to London. That'll take half a day believe it or not!" Simon added as we all groaned.

The next morning:

"4 days til' Christmas Nialler." Louis whispered.

"4…" He repeated.

"Oh stop that!" I squeaked and put on my coat.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked as he put his gloves on and wooly hat, plus scarf.  
"I'm going to get a ring!" I grinned.

"But do NOT tell ANYONE!" I added.

"I won't bud. Hey, can I come along?" Louis asked me.

"Sure." I smiled. Then we walked out together and waited for a coach to arrive to take us to the other jewellery store which was 5 hours away.

It was a long stressing journey! When we arrived it was ALREADY 6pm! I woke up Louis then we got off and ran to the jewellery shop. We had half an hour before we were going to head back! I rushed in and took off my hat then peered through the glass at the rings.

"Hard, isn't it?" Louis asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah. Wait… You have looked for a wedding ring before?" I asked.

"Indeed I have." Louis smiled and took a little box out of his pocket.

"Double wedding bro!" I laughed.  
"If they accept." Lou reminded me. I nodded then I ran over to the man behind the counter.

"I'd like that Silver diamond ring over there please." I whispered. He went and got it and placed it on the counter.

"£195 please." He said. I gave him the money then me and Louis went back to the hotel.

By the time the coach stopped outside the hotel it was 11:05pm. We rushed inside and went straight to sleep. It took me about 5 minutes to sleep because I was thinking about how I was going to propose to (your name) tomorrow. I was going to propose to her on Christmas Eve because on Christmas day I had another surprise for her. Then with that thought I drifted off asleep.

"BOYS! LET'S GO!" Simon called as I raced to the wardrobe and put on my brown pants, red jumper, hat, scarf and gloves on. I threw on any pair of shoes and odd socks because I was eager to see my beautiful girlfriend. I picked up my luggage then I jumped into the Limo and the rest of the boys did then the Limo drove off. Liam was on twitter.

"Are you doing a twitcam?" I asked him.

"Not unless you want me to." Liam said.

"Well… Can you do a twitcam please?" I asked him.

"Sure." He smiled then set it up. I looked at the messages.

ilovenialler

Hello Niall Sorry about the last twitcam. You DO need privacy. Sorry .

wehateniallhoran

STILL HATE YOU LAD!

eloisebenn101

Ignore people who are mean. You are perfect!

My fans DID love me after all!

HOURS LATER…:

"Wake up Niall." Simon yawned. I opened one eye then the other and looked around. I was outside my flat.

"Thanks driver and Simon." I smiled then shook each of their hands. I gave the driver a £50 tip and gave Simon a Christmas present then smiled at my bandmates. I saw a little light under one of the blankets. HARRY WAS ON HIS IPAD! HOW DARE HE!?

"Harry!" I screamed. Harry pretended to stretch and yawn.

"Come here big guy." I smiled. I hugged him then smiled at the others. I couldn't wake them because they were really asleep.

Then Louis slowly lifted his head up.

"Oh Louis Tomlinson!" I grinned then hugged him.

"See you later at the new kfc?" He asked me.

"Sure." I winked. We were going to propose to our girlfriends there. He was going to propose to Eleanor and I was going to propose to (your name).

When I got in my flat I dug my hand deep in my bags in search for the little box with the ring in it. Then I realised it wasn't there…

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed and threw my luggage at the wall. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

LATER:

I sat the table awkwardly in kfc waiting for (your name) to arrive. Louis sat opposite, speaking to Eleanor who had arrived before him! I looked at my watch and at that very moment, (your name) walked in, her long flowing hair bouncing after her short red, posh shirt and her black mini skirt. She looked beautiful! Butterflies flew around my stomach. She sat down and I kissed her lips.

"I missed you…" I forced a smile.

"I missed you more." She smiled back. Then a man came with the pizza which was cut in half so we'd have half each. I didn't feel like gobbling food up… I forced myself though.

"(Your name) I have something to tell you…" I began.

"Oh no baby! You're not breaking up with me are you?" She asked.

"No, but you might want to break up with me after this." I sighed. We began to eat our pizza's.

"Wh-" I began but the waiter came and placed drinks by us then walked away.

"What I wanted to say was-" I tried to begin again but (your name) butted in, "Sorry Nialler hun. There's something really hard in my mouth!" She spluttered and took something small out her mouth. It was a small silver ring! But not the one that I bought…

"Oh…My…God…!" She whispered.  
"Are you…-" She couldn't even say it.

"Yes I am..." I smiled. I took her hand and whispered, "(Your name), will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES!" She screamed and I leant over the table to her and I kissed her passionately. Probably the most passionate kiss anyone has ever kissed!

Louis looked over at me and winked at me.

Louis had known I had forgot the ring and had put his one inside the pizza for (your name) from me…!

That guy was a true magician because I hadn't told him that I had lost it!

And he wasn't just a true magician… He was a true brother… And he always will be

**THE END!**


End file.
